


You can take your snow and shove it

by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banter, Flirting, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of, Stiles Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle
Summary: As a California native, Stiles is pretty used to the relatively balmy climate. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to be out in the quad wearing a t-shirt in the middle of January. Unlike the extremely hot guy who thinks it’s still summer. Stiles is going to have to do something about it or he’ll choke on his drool and die.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 420
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	You can take your snow and shove it

Sure, Stiles Stilinski knows all about the pretty nice climate they’ve got here at Berkeley, and he’s glad not to have to deal with snow days like his friend Lydia Martin. California weather is pretty decent even in January - but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel chilled to the bone when he sees a random idiot in a t-shirt with no jacket just casually taking a stroll through the quad. Clearly there is something wrong with that guy. 

There is nothing wrong with those biceps - Stiles is already drooling and he hasn’t even had a proper look at the rest of this guy yet - but there must be something wrong with this guy. 

It can’t be that he doesn’t know, right? 

“Show off,” Stiles mutters under his breath as the hot guy stretches a couple of times. 

His own drooling has nothing to do with his resentment. Stiles stays in shape - of course he does, he has to if he is going to get into the FBI eventually - but this is a whole other level that Stiles is pretty sure that mere mortals like him just can’t accomplish ever. 

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” 

“No, I was talking to the other idiot who thinks this is t-shirt weather,” Stiles has had it. “I know you East Coast people think this is nothing or whatever, but it’s ridiculous. It’s not summer. I’m assuming you’re an East Coast person because that would be the only valid reason for your completely ridiculous attire right now. It’s January.”

East Coast people tend to be assholes - Lydia says so - and maybe that is why Stiles is pulling out some preventative asshole behavior of his own. Also he’s just crabby because it’s winter and he misses Beacon Hills a stupid amount even though it seems like no one misses him. 

Except his Dad. But he’s busy. Which makes sense - Beacon Hills is essentially a Hellmouth. 

“In California,” the stranger seems to think that matters. 

“Is your superhuman hotness keeping you warm?” Stiles is definitely taking out his sexual frustration on this poor stranger now. “Is that why you - oh my God, you’re a werewolf.”

That definitely explains everything. Of course this idiot is a werewolf - probably a born one seeing as he doesn’t realize that humans don’t do this kind of shit. Sure, he might be able to get away with it if he pretends he’s been on a run, but he isn’t nearly sweaty enough to be able to sell that. And Stiles has been looking, pretty closely too, so he would know. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the stranger is blushing. 

His ears are red. It’s the most adorable thing Stiles has ever seen, this super fucking buff guy who usually looks like he could lift Stiles with ease is currently flushed and completely unable to look Stiles in the eye. He’s just so awkward and Stiles wants to hug him, pet his hair and tell him that it’s all going to be okay. 

Though he is not sure whether that would go over too well. Any of that, really. 

“Dude, I’m from Beacon Hills,” Stiles just shoots the stranger a Look. “I have seen things. My Dad is the Sheriff. I lived on that actual Hellmouth for eighteen years. My best friend was bitten when we were like… fifteen? Either way, I know how to spot a werewolf.”

And he knows how to save one, how to protect one - how to keep this stranger safe if he’s worried about anti-werewolf sentiment at Berkeley. Stiles can’t personally take out all of the hunters in the vicinity, but he’s done all he can to make sure that any potential werewolf students would feel safe here. Because he knows that humans are the real monsters sometimes, and how no wolf would just hurt humans for the sake of hurting them. 

Not the kind of wolves who attended college with humans anyway. 

“You’re not lying,” the stranger seems surprised. “Who’s the Sheriff in Beacon Hills these days?”

That is a very specific question which definitely leads Stiles to presume that the stranger is at least aware of Beacon Hills and perhaps even its Hellmouth status. 

“Stilinski,” Stiles says it with pride. 

“I remember him as a deputy,” the stranger almost smiles. “You must be Mischief.”

This is turning out to be one of those days where this just might as well happen. Sure, the hot stranger he insults just happens to be a werewolf, who just happens to be familiar with Beacon Hills and its deputies, and who just happens to know Stiles’ childhood nickname. 

This can only mean one thing, and one thing alone. 

“You’re a Hale,” Stiles looks him over again. “How old are you, twenty-three? So, Derek.”

It’s a lot easier to guess right seeing as he knows that Derek is one of two boys among Talia Hale’s five children. And little Max might be barely middle school age at this point, so clearly this is Derek. It has to be. He even has those ridiculous eyebrows that Stiles had mostly forgotten about until he was faced with them for the first time in eight years. 

“Impressive,” Derek Hale looks up at Stiles through his lashes. 

Is it just Stiles, or is this a vibe? Is Derek Hale actually giving Stiles a ‘come and get me’ vibe right now? Is this the real life, or is it just Stiles’ pervy fantasies? 

Shit, Stiles is barely even dealing with the fact that awkward dork Derek Hale is hot now. 

“You should see my other tricks,” Stiles quips, nervous yet delighted about the attention. 

“I’m sure you’ve gotten better since the last time I saw your tricks,” Derek uses those brows to make sure that Stiles knows that he’s being mocked profusely. 

Just because Stiles was maybe ten or eleven years old when he saw Derek last doesn’t mean that he’s still that kid now. Yes, he’s just as obsessed with magic now as he was back then - at least for three months until his brain got sick of that hyperfixation and moved on - but this time that excitement is totally valid. Plus, he doesn’t need some plastic wand anymore. 

“It’s been eight years,” Stiles huffs. “I have actual magic now!”

And he’s needed it too, back in high school when he was still keeping things secret from the adults. The second his Dad and Melissa found out, they started doing everything they could to make sure that their kids - and the others who’d been dragged into it - got to have a normal life and escape the Hellmouth without any permanent damage. And it worked, especially when Natalie Martin and Alan Deaton got involved. And then the Yukimuras came to town. 

Seeing Erica Reyes happy and healthy had been particularly nice for Stiles. Seeing her breathing easy on dates with Boyd - not where either of them expected to be, but good. Great. 

Definitely not making Stiles feel like the odd one out. 

“I’d be happy to see your tricks,” Derek is just so…  _ cute _ about it. 

He’s tempted to say ‘it’s a date’ to see what will happen, but he’s only just met Derek again - and while it’s awesome that Derek got so hot, Stiles mostly wants to find out if Derek is still the kind of guy who’d rather hide in the library than go out to parties with his classmates. He wants to know if Derek’s bunny teeth smile is still as rare. 

Shit, it’s weird how he’s suddenly remembering all these things - only it isn’t because he was old enough to realize that he had a bit of a crush on Derek back then. 

And that it would be very easy to bring that back to life. 

“Seriously, big guy,” Stiles tries to distract them both at the same time. “If you’re trying not to be obvious about your wolfy situation, you might want to put on an actual coat. I know you’re hot - you run hot, that too. But it’s a little obvious, don’t you think?” 

Stiles can totally do the ‘getting to know you’ thing with Derek, or at least try to get to know him as adults instead of as a sulky teenager and a hyperactive kid. This might be better, and yeah, he’s going to embarrass both himself and Derek with that crush eventually, but so far he isn’t exactly getting any signs that Derek hates Stiles telling him he’s hot. 

In fact, the signs Derek is giving off say pretty much the opposite. 

“What are you doing after this?” Derek asks. 

“I mean, I don’t have class until,” Stiles tries to think quickly, “two hours from now.” 

That definitely isn’t nearly enough time to go over everything that has happened to both of them in the last eight years, but definitely enough time to hang out and maybe flirt a little bit and see if Derek takes the bait again. Stiles might not even need any magic tricks this time. 

“I’ll buy you a coffee,” Derek offers. “Magic can wait until next time.” 

Oh, he’s offering to buy? Even better! Stiles suspects that Derek is a grad student who therefore has a bit more of a coffee budget than Stiles does - it’s only the start of his second semester in college and he’s already figured out that his ridiculous coffee order is too expensive to purchase on any kind of regular basis. So a coffee date with a hot guy? Score. 

“A second date before we’ve even had the first?” Stiles gasps dramatically. 

“Something like that,” Derek actually goes along with it. 

That’s definitely a good sign. Stiles can work with that. 

And if next winter he’s holding hands with the idiot who’s finally learned to at least wear a coat (even though he doesn’t zip it up all the way and he refuses to wear a scarf), well, that’s even better. 


End file.
